


Mr. McCoy In A Cowboy Hat

by upset_and_confused



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Chaps, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kirk is a cockblock, Kissing, M/M, Non-binary character, Romance, Trans James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Dr. Leonard McCoy has been on a planet that closely parallels Earth's 'Wild West' and Spock is missing his husband terribly.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Mr. McCoy In A Cowboy Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a fic that I wrote for the sole purpose of putting Bones in chaps. Also enjoy Jim in chaps.

Warlock was a class M planet that had not yet achieved warp capabilities but did have a large concentration of dilithium crystals-- so really, it made sense for Dr. McCoy to beam down and help them set up a medical practice. It was entirely logical for him to stay for almost a full Earth month as he set up the clinic and helped the inhabitants cure a disease that was largely eradicated but deadly if one was not vaccinated against it. It was also a mostly peaceful planet, and Dr. McCoy had been left with his phaser; really, it was all very safe and logical for him to beam down a month ago and have had very little contact with the ship since then. 

What _was_ illogical was Spock being worried about his husband’s safety. Their bond was strong and, despite not being able to communicate full thoughts, Spock could feel that Dr. McCoy was safe and alive.

His worry was illogical. 

“Mr. Spock, I believe if we were on Vulcan, I could have you arrested for such a lewd display.” 

Spock opened his mouth to argue with Lt. Uhura until he realized he had been fiddling with his silicone wedding ring and stopped. She was right: he could be arrested for the nervous habit he had picked up from his husband were he on Vulcan. 

He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. “I apologize, Lieutenant.” 

She smiled. “I was only teasing, Commander. Are you going to be joining the landing party to go pick him up?” 

“As Captain Kirk has requested me to join, it would be illo-”

She cut him off with a laugh. “You’re no fun at all. Get to the transporter room, I’m sure your husband is looking forward to seeing you too.” 

Spock inclined his head and made his way to the lift. Unconsciously, he began to rub his fingers over his silicone ring again as the doors closed. 

As it was only a mission to pick Dr. McCoy up, a full landing party was not required and as such it would just be the Captain and Spock beaming down. Captain Kirk was already on the transporter pad, looking to be in good spirits. 

“Ready to pick up Bones?” Jim asked, smiling wide as Spock made his way up to stand beside him. 

“Affirmative, Captain.” 

Normally, Jim would tease him for not showing enough excitement to see his husband, but it seemed the captain was too preoccupied with his delight at having his friend back. “Well, come on then!” He smiled at Scotty who gave him the thumbs up, and with an “energize” they were beaming down. 

Class M or not, Spock had to admit that when they found Dr. McCoy, he had expected the doctor to be hungry, dirty, and far more grouchy than normal. What he had not expected, however, was for his husband to come running up with a smile the moment they materialized. 

“Spock!” 

The man running up to them was wearing a brimmed hat, a leather vest over a green button down shirt, a handkerchief tied around his neck, and a pair of pants with what looked like leather over top of them. He was tan and smiling so wide he looked about five years younger, with his blue eyes glittering in delight as he bounced up onto the toes of his boots and kissed Spock hard. 

Spock should have exercised more restraint, but the moment he had Leonard back in his arms he was clinging tightly to him, feeling the delicate body of his husband through the layers of clothes. He held Leonard’s face in one hand, brushing his thumb over the growth of stubble, the warm skin, the smile that was barely contained by the kiss. With his other hand, he reached for Leonard's and felt the overwhelming pleasure of being able to touch again wash through their bond. It felt like a lung full of fresh air after having breathed starship air for so long you forgot any other air existed. Spock ran his fingers over the slightly longer hair at the base of Leonard’s neck and was projecting thoughts about it looking handsome when the sound of a throat being cleared reminded him of where they were. 

Spock pulled back from Leonard, a frantic blush rising to his ears as he realized there was a string of saliva still connecting them. Captain Kirk was simply looking between the two of them, smiling too brightly for either of them to take the look of mischief in his eyes seriously. 

“Am I getting kissed too, Dr. McCoy?”

Leonard wiped his chin, looked from Spock to Jim then back to Spock, shrugged and moved to grab a laughing Jim who accepted the peck on his lips with a huge smile.

“Bones, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a good mood!”

“Well we’ve never been to a planet I liked!” he said. That wasn’t true- Spock knew Leonard liked most of the planets they visited, but this one did seem to uniquely suit him. He was smiling brightly and Spock hadn’t missed how his accent seemed to have gotten stronger since they last saw him. Spock did intentionally miss how it made his heart feel warm and affectionate, though. 

“And this planet clearly likes you.” Jim was looking over his warm complexion, his relaxed posture, and of course, the clothes. “You look like a stunner, by the way; I love the chaps.” 

Leonard laughed and cocked his hips, his hand resting on the belt that hung crooked on his waist. “Leather, Jim! Real honest to god leather! Take a look!” He took off his hat and Spock felt the urge to reach out and run his fingers through his messy hair. It had grown out a little, and clearly a month of washing in actual water caused a change in the texture. 

“Well I’ll be damned!” Jim was saying, rubbing his fingers over the hat.

“The sheriff of the town gave that to me,” Leonard said proudly. “I patched him up after an arrest and he said he hadn’t ever had a doctor take such good care of him.” 

“You? Taking good care of patients?” Jim teased. “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Captain, I must disagree, as Dr. McCoy takes excellent care of patients aboard the Enterprise and off,” Spock replied. Feeling himself nearly slip into a smile when he felt a burst of happiness and contentment through the bond, punctuated by Leonard lightly hip-checking him. 

“Shucks, honey,” he said as he put his hat back on, reaching to stroke Spock’s face at his PSI points, the feel of his own ring against Spock’s cheek bringing him a level of calm he hadn’t realized he had been missing. Leonard pressed another kiss to this cheek before bouncing back with an “Oh!” 

“Oh?” Jim asked as he and Spock watched as Leonard carefully opened his vest and pulled two flowers out of the inside pocket. 

“One of the customs of this planet is for visitors to wear flowers to indicate that they are friendly.” He took a soft yellow bloom and offered it to Jim, “Yellow, for friendship.” Jim was glowing with happiness as he smelled it and then tucked it behind his ear. 

“And blue,” Leonard rolled up onto his toes to tuck the blue flower behind Spock’s ear, placing a soft kiss to the delicate point, “for romantic love.” 

Spock stopped him from moving away with a hand on his waist and a soft kiss. Leonard smiled into the kiss, and when he finally broke it, he took Spock’s hand, kissing his knuckles and holding their linked hands up to the flower. Spock couldn’t see but he knew what Leonard was doing because he had mentally done the same thing. 

“Fortuitous that the color of the flower matches our wedding rings, Leonard.” 

Leonard laughed and kissed him again, “Yeah honey, real fortuitous.” 

“Does this mean we’re going into town, Bones?” Jim asked a little too loudly, and Spock shot a not quite smile through the bond at Leonard’s start and then the eye roll he directed at Jim. 

“Can’t kiss anyone, can I?” He turned to Jim, suddenly turning slightly shy and ducked his head. “Yeah, uh, well,” he grinned a little sheepishly. “The locals are kind of throwing a farewell party for me.” 

If Jim were a star, he would have gone supernova. “Who would have thought all we needed to do to find you some friends was drop you off on a planet for a month?” 

Spock watched in fascination at the quick, friendly, scuffle that had Leonard grabbing Jim in a headlock. “C’mon, you two,” Leonard said with a laugh when he had let an equally laughing Jim go, “I’ve been keepin’ an eye out and got clothes for the two of ya so y’all don’t stick out like sore thumbs.” He hooked his thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll take you to where I’m staying so y'all can get changed.” 

He turned to lead them down the slope and for the first time since they had landed, Spock saw him from the back and how the ‘chaps’ framed his bottom. Leonard must have seen this through the bond because the next thing Spock knew his mind was filled with ways the garment could be used to their advantage. 

“Coming, Mr. Spock?” Jim called, already a little ways in front of him, trailing after Leonard. 

Yes. Yes he was coming. 

Jim was having entirely too much fun. 

He was standing in front of the mirror twisting and turning to see himself from all angles in his new outfit. He had on a hat much like Leonard’s (“It’s called a ‘cowboy hat’, sugar”), a dark red button down, -‘burgundy’ Spock’s mother would have called it-, a vest, denim pants, and his own set of chaps. 

“Bones, I think I might want to stay here for a month too,” Jim was saying as he looked over his shoulder at himself in the mirror. 

Leonard rolled his eyes as he straightened the tie Spock was wearing. “Yer ass looks great, Jimmy, you’ll be fightin’ off the suitors with a stick.” Spock raised his eyebrow and Jim laughed as he turned to face the two of them, looking over Spock, and whistling. 

Leonard smiled and stepped back a little bit to admire his outfit choice. Spock was in nearly all black: from the black boots to the long black coat to the black wide-brimmed hat that was slightly smaller than the ones Leonard and Jim wore. The only pop of color was a strangely shaped red tie that was nearly the same shade as Leonard’s neckerchief.

And the blue flower that had been tucked into the button hole of his coat. 

“Mighty fine,” Leonard said, his voice soft and smitten, filling Spock’s mind with visions of how he looked from Leonard’s point of view. “Oh, hold on.” He moved around Spock, opening a trunk and pulling out a silver pocket watch with a blue stone in the middle of the cover. “Don’t know why but I thought of you the second I saw it,” he said, walking back over, carefully hooking the chain to the third button of his vest and slipping the watch into his pocket. It rested close to Spock’s heart. He looked down at Leonard, who was looking up at him with a half smile. Jim coughed and Leonard swore a blue streak through the bond as he turned around and arched an annoyed eyebrow at him. Jim just smiled sweetly. 

“I simply want to make sure we are not late to your own party, Bones.” Leonard rolled his eyes and grumbled something about Jim being late to enough of his own parties while he was busy philandering. Jim laughed then announced “Well, gentleman!” He grabbed Leonard and Spock by the shoulders so they were all in the mirror, beaming at their reflections. “Shall we hit the town?” 

The town, as it was, looked very much like any pictures of the Old West from Earth history. The road was dusty, the buildings were hastily made and mostly fitted with swinging half doors, and people in cowboy hats roamed around with horses tailing behind. 

Spock and Jim railed slightly behind Leonard as he made his way through the streets with a confidence they rarely saw. Greeting people, smiling, shaking hands. It seemed just about everyone in town knew and loved Leonard, or, ‘Doc.’ 

“Doc!” a young person hollered, running over. 

“Howdy, Randy!” Leonard accepted the person’s handshake and turned to Spock and Jim with a smile. “I did Randy’s top surgery when I first came into town, they’ve been taggin’ ‘long behind me like a little lost dog ever since.” 

Jim laughed and offered his hand to Randy. “Bones did mine too.” 

“Well I’ll be mother fucked!” Randy grabbed Jim’s hand and shook it with enthusiasm, “You must be Jim!” They turned to look at Spock, clearly clocking the blue flower and, if possible, smiled even wider. “And you must be Spock.” 

“Bones talked about us?” Jim asked happily. 

“Only nonstop!” Randy got ready to continue, but a call from someone else got their attention and they turned around. “I’m comin’! Sorry, that’ll be Ms. Molly, needin’ help with the table. It was great meeting you, Jim, Mr. McCoy!” and Randy was off like a shot. 

Leonard sighed and shook his head. “Shame I can’t stick around and give ‘em more training, that kid’ll be a hell of a doctor.” 

He turned back and found Jim’s eyes huge and glittering with delight. “Randy called Spock ‘Mr. McCoy.’” 

“What? Oh,” Leonard reached up to rub the back of his neck. “Well sure, he’s my husband.” 

“Quite right, Captain.” Spock replied, Vulcan training the only thing keeping him from picking Leonard up and carrying him to the closest bedroom. “As the inhabitants only know the surname of Dr. McCoy it stands to reason that they would assume that is also my last name.” 

“Sure, sure, it stands to reason,” Jim was saying, “and I guess it would be too much trouble to correct them, huh?” 

“Affirmative, Captain.” Spock replied. 

“Well then” Jim hooked his fingers into his belt loops, the smile threatening to break his face, “ _Mr. McCoy_ ,” a wash of undisguised lust and delight lit up the bond on both sides and Leonard hid his blush and smile behind an eye roll as he reached to take Spock’s hand, “let’s go attend the party in your husband’s honor.” 

“Mr. McCoy.” The use of a name that was not quite his own should have been annoying at some point in the evening, but Spock still felt a warm thrill each time. Next to him, Leonard smiled and squeezed his hand as Spock turned to the person who had called for him. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” 

Spock blinked at the turn of phrase, and beside him, Leonard turned as well. “Well, Ms. Jessie, if you have a bone to pick with my husband, you have one to pick with me.” 

The woman laughed even as she held her hands on her hips and tried to look angry. “He’s the one takin’ you away, Doc! Who is gonna marry me to Lila now?” 

Leonard scoffed with a warm smile projecting images through the bond of a dark-skinned woman in one of the sick beds, the blonde who was talking to them now staying by her side as she healed. “Well, honey, I don’t know what to tell ya, I ain’t the one who waited to propose until my sweetheart left with a posse to bring back stolen cattle, now am I?” 

Jessie now rounded on Spock. “Mr. McCoy, I’d like to keep your husband ‘round until my fiancé comes home so he can marry us.” 

Spock tilted his head to the side. “While I understand the desire, I regret to inform you that I require my husband to be with me as we have been apart for a month and I have missed his presence.” 

Jessie sighed and shook her head. “I can see why he talked non-stop ‘boutcha,” she poked Leonard in the chest, “but I’m still mad atcha, Doc.” 

Leonard tried for a look of contrition as he tucked himself closer to Spock and smiled at Jessie. “Who, me?” 

She rolled her eyes dramatically and turned around. Her skirts rustling as she walked away, moving past Jim, leaning against the wall gazing openly at Randy, who appeared to be telling a very animated story. 

Leonard rubbed his thumb over Spock’s knuckles. “I do feel sorry I can’t stay and marry her and Lila.” 

“Jessie is very much like you,” Spock replied. 

Leonard barked a laugh. “She and Randy were my nurses. Randy was a perfect angel, never had a problem from ‘em; Jessie and I were fighting like cats and dogs.” He lifted Spock’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them. “Reminded me of you.” He ghosted a breath over Spock’s knuckles and felt him shiver. A silent groan whispering in his mind as Spock leaned closer to him. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” 

“This is your party, Leonard,” Spock muttered, unsure why when his entire body was buzzing with the desire to follow Leonard out of the party. 

Leonard smiled and kissed him again, mischief in his eyes. “Why, Mr. McCoy, won’t you ever just listen to your husband?” 

The twin moons were high in the sky as Spock held Leonard up with his hands on the doctor’s ass. The rough of the denim and the smoothness of the leather chaps felt incredible on his hands but was nearly eclipsed by the feeling of Leonard’s hot tongue sliding into his mouth. 

“Dammit, I missed you, honey,” Leonard whispered into his mouth, his fingers pressed into Spock’s PSI points, soaking up Spock’s emotions and soaking Spock in his own. “Bed’s too big without you,” he said. “Missed you somethin’ _fierce_ all alone in my office all day, no one to tease, no one to talk to.” He peppered Spock’s face with kisses, as Spock moaned. “Talked about you nonstop to all the locals, just missed your sweet face so bad.” He wrapped his legs more tightly around Spock’s waist and rolled his hips slightly. “First time someone called you Mr. McCoy to me.” He shook his head, too overcome with emotion, and Spock watched the memory of a tired woman who Spock realized was Lila sitting next to Leonard, cleaning her gun, and asking if he was sad because he missed his Mr. McCoy. Spock kissed him again, his heart aching that his husband, his bondmate, had been separated from him for so long. 

“I missed you as well, ashayam,” Spock whispered into his mouth. “Being parted from you feels as though I am missing a part of myself.” He pulled back just enough to look up at Leonard. His lips were soft and pink from so much kissing, his blue eyes bright and dark from arousal, the cowboy hat he had been wearing was off hanging around his neck, resting on his back, his soft messy hair on display. “I take comfort, however,” Spock adjusted Lenoard so he was holding him up with one hand, the other going to run through his hair, “in the fact that you are well suited to this world.” The hand on his ass squeezed and Leonard moaned, bucking his hips again. “ _Quite_ well suited.” 

Leonard laughed into his neck as Spock ran his fingers through his soft hair a few more times. “Don’t think I didn’t see how you looked when I first came runnin’ up,” Leonard said, kissing his neck, “wanted to throw me into the closest patch of grass and see if I was tan all over, didn’t’cha?”

Spock tipped his head and moved his hands so they were once again both full of Leonard’s ass. “I am quite amenable to the way you look in these clothes, yes.” 

“Amenable,” Leonard muttered into his neck, licking a stripe up to his ear. “Gotta say I’m pretty amenable to how you look in yours.” He sucked Spock’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled as Spock grunted and pressed him closer. “Might be more amenable to you out of them, though, Mr. McCoy.” 

Spock leveled Leonard with his bedroom eyes. Leonard looked right back, wrapping his arms loosely around Spock’s neck and pressing his ass back into Spock’s hands. 

And the sounds of a communicator chirp startled Leonard so bad he jumped in Spock’s arms. 

Spock adjusted him again, pulling out the communicator and flipping it open as Leonard rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. “Spock here.” 

“I am very sorry to interrupt,” Jim really did sound sorry, “but we are being called back to the ship a little earlier than expected.” 

“Understood, we will meet you at the pick up point.”

“Kirk out.” 

Spock flipped the communicator closed and returned it to his pocket. 

“Sounds like we gotta rain check, huh?” 

Spock turned and caught Leonard in another kiss, gently setting him back down. “I am sorry I kept you from spending time with the inhabitants.” 

Leonard let out a huff and shook his head. Spock could feel that he was sad to leave them even as his excitement at going home was also clear. “They’ll get on fine without me, I got my month, made sure they were all set up for next time something like this happens.” He kissed Spock on his wedding ring and smiled. “‘Sides, I’m happy to go home.” 

Spock watched him for a moment before repeating the action and kissing Leonard on his wedding ring. “I am… happy to have you home.” 

The smile Leonard gave him could have shamed the twin moons. He reached up to rub the blush on his cheeks, fiddled with the flower in Spock’s button hole, and cleared his throat. “Alright, Mr. McCoy, let’s get on back.” 

Spock nodded as he replaced Leonard’s hat and the two of them walked back to the meet up spot hand in hand. 


End file.
